Godborn
by legend of legend
Summary: The Dragonborn, killer of Alduin, destroyer of Harkon, slayer of Miraak, and many more names. Yet he was only a man and age eventually caught up with him but the divines see he has more use in a different world than he does in his home world. Read as he discovers blood he never knew he had and powers he never knew he could wield. (Sorry bad at summaries and rated M to keep it safe)
1. Chapter 1 New World

**CHAPTER ONE**

An ancient Nord with grey hair, frail pale skin, a grey beard cloak and cowl, and the brightest pair of gold eyes laid in a bed, reading a book while the constant snow storm hit the windows. The old man snapped the book close and placed it on the cabinet next to the bed. "* **COUGH** * Hehe, this frail old body can't even move books anymore," the old man said and then felt his death coming along. "I have no qualms about dying. I lived a fulfilling life filled with adventure, mischief, and knowledge," the old man said and then went into a coughing fit. "Take me away Arkay, I leave Tamriel in the hands of the new set of heroes," the old man said and closed his eyes for the last time and breathed his final breath for the last time.

 **(All across Tamriel)**

Dragons of all sizes and shapes looked towards the direction of High Hrothgar sensing the death of the greatest. All of them looked up to the sky and shouted their mightiest Thuu'um, " **vos zoklot do dovah praan ko unahzaal slumber**!" was heard all across Nirn.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

The old man who recently died was now floating through space itself. Age seemed to reverse itself and his once grey hair turned to midnight black, his frail skin became young again but still pale, and his eyes seemed to glow as bright as the sun. Then a man wearing red robes with a golden sash appeared next to him. The man with red robes had pale skin, gold hair and beard, his right hand was black as midnight while his left hand was pale as snow, and in his left hand was a wooden cane.

"Why am I not in Sovngarde?" the now young man asked.

"Your journey is not done," the red robed man said.

"What do you mean, Arkay?" the man said to Arkay, God of the cycle of birth and death.

"There is another dimension that is in need of your help," Arkay said.

"What do you mean another dimension, something like oblivion?" the man asked.

"No, Oblivion is a plain of existence outside the bounds of mortal men. This dimension I speak of differs far from you own where technology and fighting have improved in leaps and bounds. All will be explained in due time," Arkay said.

"I understand Arkay, send me to this dimension you speak of," the man said.

Arkay lifted up his cane and started chanting in a language not known to any mortal. When he finished the chant he brought his cane down on the ground and a blast of black energy pulsed out around the area and the man started to fade away.

"Know that the divines watch over you," Arkay said and the man fully faded away.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

One moment he was floating in space and now he laid in a grassy hill while his body started to change again. His frail body shifted to becoming masculine, not overly muscular but the body of a professional swimmer. His grey beard clothes shifted to a pitch black leather hood, a black long sleeved leather armor with many pockets, black leather pants, black leather boots, and black leather gauntlets. This was the armor of the guild master of the thieves guild. At his waist were two sheathed swords. One was black as night and held a black falcon crest on the hilt, the Nightingale sword. On the other side of his hip was a sword that glowed as bright as the sun and seemed to be on fire and had a miniature sun in the hilt, this was Dawnbreaker wielded by the champions of Meridia.

The man stood up and pulled the hood over his head sending a black shadow across his face. The only thing visible on his face were his eyes, which glowed like the sun and looked like a predator hunting its prey.

Looking to his left he saw a note, he picked it up and read through it.

 _Dear Owen,_

 _You will know that you are in the different dimension. Your body has been restored to the time you defeated thee three foes of man. The laws of man and weapons of man are different here. All of your weapons and armor will be given to you but you will have to find them on your own. A good start is to head to a place known as New York where your questions will possibly be answered._

 _Yours truly, Arkay_

Owen read through the note again and then groaned out in frustration. "Why do they insist on making my life difficult?" he asked himself. He looked around the entire area and saw no hint of civilization. "Picking randomly hasn't failed me yet," he said to himself and then started to walk in a random direction.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Owen found a small town made up of stone and materials he has never seen before. On the roads that looked perfect were machines that carried man at fast paces, he was sure that this town was ruled by the Dwemer.

Owen walked up to a man wearing the oddest clothing he has ever seen and holding a small device that was held up to his ear and he was talking into it. When the man saw him he jumped, turned around, and ran, how rude.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to drop the weapons on your waist," a voice said and turning around Owen saw a man wearing a blue uniform holding some sort of strange yellow weapon. "Sir, I won't ask again," the man said.

"What is wrong with having swords sheathed?" Owen asked.

"The fact that you have a sword with you is dangerous, now put the weapons on the ground," the man said.

"No, these swords were given to me by great people, technically," Owen said but muttered the last part to himself.

The man pulled the trigger on his device and cords shot out of it and landed on Owen's chest and electricity coursed through his body.

 _This is nothing compared to the mages I've fought_ , Owen thought to himself as he conjured up a ball of lightning in his left hand. He lifted his hand and aimed it at the man. He released the energy and the basic spark spell shot out and hit the man in the chest, knocking him out.

 _He was weaker than anyone else I've ever met_ , Owen thought to himself. He walked up to the knocked out man and searched his body. He found a strange weapon that had a handle, a trigger, and a barrel on top of the handle. Owen aimed the weapon up in the air and pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out.

To the average person the bullet went at impossible speeds, but to Owen the bullet was slow.

 _My arrows can go faster than that_ , Owen thought as he dropped the device.

Looking around he saw the streets were now completely empty. He walked to a sign that said bus stop and observed the map.

"According to this map New York city is that way," Owen said to himself.

Owen then looked at a puddle and the clear water turned black and boiling. Out of the puddle came a horse that had a black mane and black hair, its saddle was black and a piece of cloth hanged from the saddle and covered the sides of the horse. On the black cloth was a blood red hand. The most noticeable feature was its eyes, they were glowing red.

"Shadowmere my old friend, we shall ride that way," Owen said as he mounted Shadowmere and pointed towards New York City.

Shadowmere started galloping in that direction, happy to see his old friend. They left the town behind and galloped on the lonely road.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It was night and Owen was still mounted on Shadowmere as they galloped into the city. They eventually came to a halt and Owen dismounted Shadowmere.

"Take these old friend, I think the people of this dimension do not appreciate swords," Owen said as he tied Dawnbreaker and the Nightingale sword around Shadowmere's saddle.

Then Shadowmere walked into the shadows and returned to the void.

Owen pulled out the blade of Woe from one of his pockets and sheathed it on his belt. He then walked up to a building and started climbing up it, knowing no one would see him during night. He used the hinges, windows, and cracks to climb the building. Once he was near the top he threw his right arm and gripped onto the edge of the roof. He let go of the hole his left hand was in and threw it up so that it was also gripping the edge of the roof. This left his feet dangling in the air. He then gave a heave and brought himself onto the roof.

"That was fun," he said to himself.

Then he felt it, a brief flash of energy that most people would not even notice. But he wasn't an arch mage for nothing. The energy that flashed was similar to that of lightning but somehow different.

He searched the magicka in the area and felt a strong source of it nearby. He looked to his right and saw a large building with a large cloud over it.

"Found it," Owen said and started to run to the building. He jumped from roof to roof, climbed up walls, and made impossible drops that would break normal people's bones. He did this until he was at the entrance of the building that radiated mass power.

He then pulled up a rope with a hook on the end of it and started swinging it in a clock wise motion and in one swift motion he threw the hook up into the air and the rope burned against his hands as the hook went up. The hook broke through a window and started sailing back until it got caught on bottom of the window seal.

Owen tugged the rope a bit to test if it was sturdy. Once satisfied with it he placed his feet on the wall and started walking up the side of the building. He used the rope to pull himself up, of course, and ignored the burning in his hands caused by the rope.

He then reached the broken window and let his left hand go and reached up to grab the window, he wished he didn't. The broken glass stabbed into his hand. He ignored the pain and gripped onto the window seal, making the glass go in deeper, and let go of the rope with his right hand and reached up to hold onto the window seal with the same results happening. He pulled himself up and rolled into the building.

Alarms immediately started to go off. "Oh son of a whore," Owen said as he pulled out the bits of glass.

It didn't take a genius to realize that those alarms were bad so Owen walked up to a door and pulled out the blade of Woe. He then jammed it between the crack of the door and wiggled the blade part around. Then the door slid open showing two steel cables and nothing else.

Owen jumped and grabbed onto the cords. He wrapped his legs around it and started to shimmy up the cords.

Owen reached the top and saw a door in the way. "Please work," he said as he pulled the blade of Woe out and cut the cord. Holding on to the cord that didn't fall, he swung back and forth and when he swung forward he let go and slammed into the door, breaking through it. He landed on the floor and rolled forward and stopped on his back.

"Ow," he groaned out as he pulled himself up. He looked around and saw that he was on top of the building.

Then the burst of power was felt again and was stronger than before. Owen looked up and found that the source of power was coming from the giant cloud above the building.

"How in Oblivion do I get up there?" he asked himself then the answer came to him. " **Dur Neh Viir**!" Owen shouted out in the ancient Thu'um of the dragons. Then purple fire spread out through the night sky and the fire took form, the form of a dragon. The fire eventually became solid and created bones and skin for the dragon.

" **You call me Dovahkiin** ," the dragon said as it flew around the building.

"I do, Durnehviir," Owen said and then pointed at the cloud. "Take me to that cloud," he said and then jumped of the building and landed on Durnehviir's neck.

" **As you say,** " Durnehviir said and then took flight to the cloud while Owen was gripping to his Durnehviir's horns.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

12 giant people sat in huge thrones in a giant room. "Come and sit, we have much to discuss," a man wearing white robes said and the other eleven sat down. "Now down to bui-" whatever that man was going to say was cut off by a crashing noise.

"What was that?" a man with brown hair and sea green eyes asked.

"Damn it Durnehviir, I said take me up to the cloud not crash into the biggest building you see!" a males voice said.

 **"My apologies Dovahkiin,"** a deep voice said.

"That's what you said last time when you crashed into Harkon's palace. Do you know how much trouble you cause me when you do that?!" the male voice said.

 **"You said you needed to get into the palace quickly, I got you in the fastest way,"** the deep voice said with a hint of amusement.

"Somedays you're impossible Durnehviir, you can go," the male's voice said and the sound of fire burning was heard and then stopped.

Walking around the corner into the throne room was a man wearing a black leather suit.

"Divine shit, you guys are taller than any giant I've seen," the man said.

"Who are you mortal?!" a man with brown hair, brown beard, white robe, and a huge lightning bolt in his hand said.

"Who are you calling mortal?" the man asked.

"Zeus, king of the Olympians. Now answer my question," Zeus said.

"Well I go by many names. Harbinger of the Companions, Arch mage of the college of winter hold, guardian of Nocturnal, listener of the night mother, champion of seven Deadra princes, slayer of the world eater, destroyer of the vampire lord, killer of the first, and the Dovahkiin or in your tongue Dragonborn. But you can call me Owen," Owen said.

"Now that I know who you are, I can kill you for trespassing," Zeus said and hurled the lightning bolt.

It sailed through the room and was about to impact Owen. Then Owen lifted his hand and simply caught the bolt like it was nothing. The lightning seemed to be absorbed into him and the only remains of the lightning bolt was a celestial bronze pole.

"My turn," Owen said as he lifted his hands up. Sparks started to crackle from his hands and two large orbs of lighting formed in each hand. He put his hands together and the two orbs became one large orb. "Feel true lightning," he said as he released the energy.

Pure white lightning shot out of his hands and hit Zeus in the chest, sending him back. The lightning continued for five minutes before it stopped. "This is why you don't fuck with a master of magic," Owen said.

Then he lifted his right hand and fire shot out of it to block the water spear hurled at him. The spear turned to steam before it could get anywhere close to him.

Owen looked towards the source of the water and saw a brown hair man with sea green eyes holding a trident looking at him. "Screw off," Owen said and fired the electricity again only for the man to raise his trident and deflect the lightning.

" **Wuld Nah Kest**!" Owen shouted out and he disappeared and reappeared right in front of the trident wielding man with the blade of Woe held in reverse grip edge out held over his head. Owen brought it down to stab the man but the man raised his trident and parried the blade.

Owen summoned an ice spike in his hand and shot at the trident man who used water to catch the ice. Owen then charged forward and jumped up and slashed at the man's face, causing a cut and golden ichor to come out from the cut instead of regular blood.

"You won't be the first thing I've killed that has had different blood," Owen said and flipped the blade so that his index finger and thumb pinched the point of it. He then pulled his hand back and threw it forward at the trident man.

But the trident man through his trident and the two weapons met midair. Owen held out his hands and two see through purple swords formed in both hands. The trident man held his right hand out and a water trident appeared.

Owen charged at him met the trident head on. The two clashed for dominance as the pushed each other back. Owen then then released the spell and twirled under the trident which went flying over his head. He then summoned a bound axe and stuck it in the leg of the trident man. He back flipped away from the man and a trident crashed into where he was previously,

Owen summoned a bound bow and ran around the room shooting arrow after arrow faster than any bullet. The arrows sailed true to their targets and kept hitting the trident wielding man who tried to hit the arrows with his trident before he got hit but the arrows were too fast.

Trident man summoned a sphere of water around himself to block the arrows but Owen just strung harder and the arrows shot through the ball of water and continued to hit the man.

By the time the bound bow was released the trident man was on his knees with arrows sticking out from every part of his body and golden ichor staining the ground. The trident man fell forward and landed face first on the ground.

"No wonder the divines sent me here to help. You guys are horrible at fighting," Owen said and didn't even look tired at all.

Zeus got up and stared at Owen with hate. "We are Gods mortal, you will bow down to us," Zeus said using his last and first resort for everything.

"Your point being. I've killed Gods before," Owen said and Zeus seemed to get mad when he said this.

"Now, now, there is no need for fighting," a women with grey eyes and brown hair said. "How about we let the calm people speak and the bloodthirsty bigots be quiet," she said and Zeus was about to say something but the calmer Gods looked at him and he just sat on his thrown.

"Good, now first question, who are you?" the women asked.

"I am Owen the Dovahkiin," Owen said.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"The dimension known as Nirn," Owen said.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"The nine divines said that my destiny was no done so they sent me here," he said.

"What do you mean destiny?" she asked and before Owen could answer three old women appeared in the room.

"Lady Fates, we were not expecting you," Zeus said.

"Quiet youngling the prophecy has changed," one of the older woman said and the twelve Olympians looked at them in shock.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"The prophecy has changed, it now says…" **CLIFF HANGER!**

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hello to any person reading this. I am Legend of Legend and this is my new story that I've been thinking about making for some time now so if you could support it that would be great. Reviews are welcomed. I do not own Percy Jackson or The Elder Scrolls.**

 **Wuld Nah Kest- Whirlwind Fury Tempest**

 **Dur Neh Viir- Curse never dying**

 **vos zoklot do dovah praan ko unahzaal slumber- Let the greatest of dragons rest in unending slumber**


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

**CHAPTER 2**

" _A half blood of the greatest gods, whose age is unknown to all, shall see the world in endless sleep, the dragon's soul, cursed blade shall reap, a single voice will end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze_ ," the three old women said and then disappeared.

All the gods wondered what the fates meant. "What does this mean," the women with grey eyes asked herself.

"Some wisdom Goddess you are Athena. It means that the prophecy has changed," a man who had blond hair and tan skin said as he checked up on the man who shot lightning.

"Thank you Apollo. Next time I need a sarcastic idiot in my life I'll call you," Athena said. "Now before the fates showed up we have a matter to attend to," she said as she got up, shrunk to Owen's size, touched his shoulder, and teleported away.

"Do you think he has anything to do with the change in prophecy?" the trident wielding man said as he slowly got up.

"Possibly, but we can't be too sure," a man who looked like he worked in the forge all day said.

"Apollo, Send an Iris message to Chiron immediately, he might be able to make sense of this," the lightning man said as he sat up.

"Yes Zeus," Apollo said and teleported away.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Owen and Athena reappeared in a room that had two brown chairs, a small oak table between the chairs, a few windows, and a chandelier dangling from the roof. Athena pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Sit," she said as she pointed to the chair opposite of hers. Owen slide it out and sat down in it. "I would like to apologize for my father's actions earlier. He is one of the people who act first and then ask questions later," Athena said.

"I've seen plenty of those people before," Owen said.

"Now how about we start on a new page. I'm Athena and I'm an Olympian," Athena introduced herself.

"I am Owen the Dragonborn," Owen said.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you some questions," Athena said.

"I don't mind," Owen said.

"Where are you from?" Athena asked. "I am from Nirn a separate dimension," Owen said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It means that I'm not from this plain of existence. I come from a world where dragons live, different races such as elves, Argonians, men, and many more races live," Owen said.

"Fascinating," Athena said.

"But the major difference between my dimension and yours is the 'technology' I think that's what you call it. Where I come from the most technologically advanced race was the Dwemer who vanished after Kagrenac struck the heart of Lorkhan. But even they didn't have all these devices your dimension has," Owen said as he remembered the shock he had when he saw all the bright lights, vehicles, and such in a city not far from New York City.

"If you did come from a different dimension then how did a mere mortal break through the barrier of dimensions into my plain of existence?" Athena asked.

"I didn't, I was actually enjoying my trip to Sovngarde when Arkay appears and sends me to this dimension," Owen said.

"What is Sovngarde and who is Arkay?" Athena asked.

"Sovngarde is the place all Nords go to when they die and Arkay is the God of the cycle of birth and death," Owen said.

"Impossible, there is no God named Arkay. If there was I would know," Athena said.

"You just learned of a new dimension so who's to say that there isn't God's you've never heard of," Owen said.

"True, next question. How did you find Olympus?" Athena asked.

"When I first arrived here I felt a small pulse of energy that was similar to magicka but was somehow different. It was small and almost unnoticeable but I was able to trace it to the building under the cloud," Owen said.

"Who was the person you were talking to when you crashed into Olympus?" Athena asked.

"His name is Durnehviir and he is a dragon," Owen said and Athena's eyes widened.

"You rode a dragon into Olympus," she said.

"More like crashed," he said.

"This is interesting. Final question, do you know what you're going to do next?" Athena asked Owen.

Owen put his hands behind his head and lifted his feet onto the table. "I honestly have no idea," he said and then starts to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Athena asked.

"Oh nothing, it just seems like every single time the divines want me to do something they don't tell me," Owen said.

"Did they give you a single hint?" Athena asked.

"Yea, it came in the form of a note and the gist of it was head to New York City," Owen said.

"Well I don't know what your divines want you to do but I might have an idea on where you can go," Athena said.

"Where?" Owen asked.

"There is a place known as camp-half blood where the children of Gods and mortals go to learn how to fight and such," Athena said and Owen started to shake his head.

"Nope, last time I met the son of a God he nearly destroyed my world and killed me. I do not want to deal with an entire camp of children Gods," Owen said.

"Well I might have another idea but it might not work, you can travel with Artemis's pact," Athena said.

"Can't be that bad, but why would you want to help me out in the first place?" Owen asked.

"Because you took down my father in a matter of minutes which embarrassed him in front of the entire of the council. He is an arrogant ass who thinks because he save my uncles and aunts that he should be king of the gods, so seeing someone put him in his place was satisfying," Athena said.

"Okay, so where am I going to sleep?" Owen asked and Athena snapped her fingers and a bed materialized behind Owen.

"There, now stay put as I go put in my request," Athena said and left the room.

Owen got up and sat on the bed while pulling his hood down for the first time since he got to this world. He snapped his fingers and the illusion spell he casted on his eyes dispersed so that they burned gold.

He then got in a meditation position and closed his eyes. He his magic flow freely threw him and he worked on growing his reserves since there has been no confirmation on how big your reserves of magicka could be, even though his was really large. He did this until he fell asleep.

 **(NEXT DAY)**

Owen now stood in a garden that had four paths that all lead to the middle where a giant fountain was.

"I SAID NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT FATHER SAYS!" a women's voice screamed out. Owen then crouched down and hid in the bushes.

"Don't be this way Artemis, we both know that having someone watch over him is for the better," Athena's voice said.

"But he's a male and he is probably a slob, pervert, and so many other things. I mean look at this he isn't even hear on time," Artemis said as she and Athena walked into the garden. Owen stepped out the bushes and stopped when he was behind Artemis.

"Actually I've been here since seven," Owen said and Artemis turned around with a silver knife held over her head and she brought it down to stab him. Owen easily caught Artemis's wrist. "Whoa, slow it down there," Owen said as Artemis pushed down harder.

"Enough Artemis," Athena said and Artemis released the dagger and it fell on the ground.

"Is this the _boy_ that's supposed to travel with my pact?" Artemis said with venom in her voice.

"No, I'm just a random beggar she found outside a tavern," Owen said sarcastically.

"He reeks of a wet dog, Athena, are you sure that I have to bring him with me?" Artemis said.

"It was this or send him to camp-half blood which he and father didn't approve of," Athena said.

"Fine then, where is your stuff boy?" Artemis asked.

"I'm currently wearing it," Owen said.

"Good," Artemis said and snapped her fingers and both of them disappeared.

"I pity that poor man," Athena said as she started to walk back to her temple. "Hopefully Artemis doesn't kill him."

(SCENE CHANGE)

Owen and Artemis reappeared in the middle of a forest that had different tents surrounding them. "Welcome to my hunt, boy," Artemis said. "Now let me make one thing clear if you flirt with one of my huntresses, look at them longer than expected, and touch one of them I will chop of the one thing that makes you a male," Artemis threatened.

" ***YAWN*** Are you done yet?" Owen asked.

"Did you listen to a single word I said?" Artemis asked.

"Don't do anything with one of your huntresses and a bunch of other bullshit," Owen said.

"Good, now go sharpen my huntresses arrows," Artemis said and pointed in the direction of a large tent.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"If you're going to be living with my hunt then you can bet your ass that you're going to do work," Artemis said.

"I can respect that," Owen said and walked off to the tent to sharpen the arrows.

 **(FOUR HOURS LATER)**

The huntresses now sat down on a bunch of logs that surrounded a campfire while they ate their lunch. Then Artemis stood up and the huntresses looked at her.

"I have an announcement to make. Yesterday during the winter solace there was an unexpected visitor that crashed the meeting. Due to certain events the visitor has been sent to travel with us for a while," Artemis said. "Step on out boy!" she yelled out and from the shadows came Owen adorned in his master thieves guild armor and an illusion spell was cast over his eyes so that people thought that his eyes were black.

All the huntresses looked at Owen in shock and then looked at Artemis. "Yes, he's a male," Artemis said and with that the huntresses picked up random pieces of food and through them at Owen.

Owen simply moved his body like it was made of water and managed to avoid the pieces of food. "Nearly got me. So close. Better luck next time. Why did that one have grease on it? Isn't there a rule against throwing things below the waist? What happened to throwing food, isn't throwing knives deadly," Owen said as he dodged the pieces of food and the occasional knife.

"That's enough," Artemis said and the huntresses stopped throwing their food and knives. "He will be staying with us for a while until Zeus deems him trustworthy enough to leave unsupervised. While he is here he will be working on sharpening your arrows, cleaning your clothes, and other chores," she said and the huntresses had an evil glint in their eyes. "That is it for announcements," she finished off and walked off to her tent.

A women about 5'3 with black hair and eyes walked up to him. "So what is so special about you that Zeus needs you under supervision by my lady?" the women asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that I kicked his ass easily with his own element, or maybe it's because he's jealous of my dashingly good looks, or it's the fact that I come from another dimension," Owen listed of the possibilities.

"Whatever reason it is, I don't care. If you dare cause any trouble within my ladies ranks then I will kill you. Now what is your name boy?" the women asked.

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking mine," Owen said.

"Zoe Nightshade," Zoe said.

"Owen the Dragonborn," Owen said.

"What is your surname?" Zoe asked.

"Somewhere in my life I lost it," Owen said with a depressed tone to his voice.

"That matters not boy, now go wash our clothes," Zoe said and pointed to the laundry stack.

"On it," Owen said and left the campsite to do the chores that the huntresses and their mistress assigned him.

( **ONE WEEK LATER AT NIGHT)**

It's been one week since Owen has been in the hunt and it hasn't been pleasant. Whenever he wasn't doing chores he was getting pranked on, even though the girls plans never worked out, and he barely go anything to eat. "How is a Nord supposed to live with barely any food?" Owen asked out loud as he ate the scraps of food he was left.

Then he heard it. At first he thought it was his mind but he definitely heard it. The roar of a dragon. He got up and unsheathed the blade of Woe and ran back to the campsite as fast as he could when he saw the smoke coming from the direction of the camp.

He skidded to a stop and saw a brown colored dragon that was already grounded but was still breathing fire everywhere and already killed a few of the huntresses.

Owen flipped the blade of woe so that he held it by the point and through it at the dragon. The blade sailed true to its target and landed in the dragon's right eye. He held out his left hand and conjured up a bow. With his right hand he pulled back the string and a purple arrow materialized and he aimed at the dragon's mouth. The dragon opened his mouth to spew fire on the camp but Owen released the arrow which flew into the roof of the dragon's mouth. This made the dragon close its mouth in pain.

Owen then charged at the dragon and summoned two bound swords and jumped on the dragons head. He slammed the swords down into the skull of the dragon, instantly killing it.

He jumped off the head and pulled the blade of Woe out the dragon's eye and sheathed it. When he turned around he saw all the hunters looking at him. "What?" he asked. Zoe pointed behind him and turning around he saw the skin started to burn into an orange and blue energy and was being absorbed into his body. He felt the familiar sensation of a dragon soul entering his own and making it stronger.

"What happened here?!" Artemis shouted out as she ran out the forest into the camp.

"Milady, why aren't you on the moon chariot?" Zoe asked.

"Apollo took over for me when I saw smoke and fire coming from the campsite. Now what happened, Zoe?" Artemis asked.

"It happened so fast, a giant beast with wings came flying through the night sky and started to breathe fire," Zoe said.

"That giant beast with wings is known as a dragon, the weakest of its kind I might add," Owen said. "No wonder the divines sent me here to help you," he said.

"Are you insulting my hunters?" Artemis asked with venom.

"No, I'm giving them a compliment on how good they did against the dragon. After all only ten or so died in that fight," Owen said sarcastically.

"And where were you when all this happened. I know you have the power to summon dragons, so was this your doing?!" Artemis accused.

"Well I was eating my dinner at my tent, which is a mile away, when I heard the roar of a dragon. I rushed over here to find ten of your huntresses killed by the dragon and I killed it off. Also I have the power to summon dragons but I can only summon two," Owen said.

"We'll see about that. Now where is the dragon?" Artemis asked.

"It's right behind me and is a pile of bones," Owen said. "Really it's not that hard to miss."

"How did it turn to bones so quickly?" Artemis asked.

"As a Dragonborn I can absorb the souls of dragon. This is the result when I absorb the dragon's soul," Owen said. "Now excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep," he said and started to walk off towards the direction of his tent.

"Bury the dead huntresses," Artemis said.

"No," who knew a two lettered word could cause so much havoc.

In a flash Artemis was right in front of Owen with a knife under his neck. "You live in my hunt so you will obey. Where you come from you might be all high and mighty but here I'm the Alpha," she said.

"Ha, then I'll just leave," Owen said. "It's quite a simple answer and I should've done it sooner."

"You can't leave, Zeus commands it," Artemis said.

"Zeus can go suck a giant's club (take it either way) for all I care," Owen said.

"If you attempt to leave I will prove to you why I'm the Alpha," Artemis said and put pressure on the knife which caused his neck to bleed a little.

"I'll show you a true Alpha," Owen said and kicked Artemis back which sent her flying.

Then his body started to change. It grew taller and more muscular while black fur started to erupt from every part of his body and his hands started to turn into giant claws. At the end of the transformation a giant werewolf was in the place of Owen.

One of the hunters charged at him but he batted the foolish girl to the side. Another girl appeared over head with a knife aimed to enter his head and he simply roared at her which paused her mid-air, he then used his claws to slash across her chest and sent her flying into a tree.

A silver arrow whizzed by his face and looking in the direction the arrow came from Owen saw Artemis with a silver bow and arrows strung aiming at his heart. "Change back or suffer my arrows wrath," she said.

Owen snarled at Artemis and slowly shifted back to human form since he knew if he even touched silver as a werewolf there would be extreme pain for him. He still wore his master thieves guild armor but the illusion on his eyes wore off and they now burned golden.

"This pathetic hunt of yours won't help me find the reason why the divines sent me here, I'm leaving," Owen said and like that he melded into the shadows and ran.

"Send the wolves after him!" Artemis yelled out to the huntresses who obliged the command and sent the tracking wolves after Owen. But Owen was already gone and not even the best tackers in the world could find him unless he wanted to be found.

 **(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

Artemis now stood in her tent waiting for the news of the hunt when Zoe entered the room and bowed. "Milady, I apologize but we have no idea where he went," Zoe said and Artemis sighed.

"Very well, inform Zeus at once," Artemis said and Zoe left the tent to inform Zeus. "I'm in so much trouble," was all she said when thunder was heard all across the sky.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Owen was in a city and he was confused by the technology and money. "Maybe running wasn't the best choice," he said to himself as he flipped through a bunch of pamphlets. "Harvard University, maybe a school would be good for me. How else will I learn about this world," he said and continued reading the pamphlet.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys sorry for the long update. For the past month I've been having mid-terms and EOC's and there has been a bunch of crazy stuff going on in my life so I needed time to study and relax. Luckily it is winter break so I might have time to write more stories but I have to study for my world history exam or else I'm going to be this guy "What was the name of the Byzantine empire ruler who conquered the Mediterranean?" "George Washington," "No, it's Justinian and George Washington comes like two hundred or three hundred years later". Yea, I really don't want to be that guy.**


End file.
